Hepatitis C virus was first recognized in 1989 and is responsible for the majority of cases of non-A, non-B hepatitis. [1] Infections are typically chronic and lifelong; many infected individuals are healthy and unaffected for decades, whereas others develop chronic hepatitis or cirrhosis, the latter often leading to hepatocellular carcinoma. [16] While screening of the blood supply has drastically reduced new transmissions of the virus, there exists a large cohort of infected individuals who will require treatment in the coming decades. Some reports estimate that nearly 3% of the world's population (including about 4 million people in the U.S.) is infected with HCV. [2] It is estimated that 170 million people worldwide, including about 4 million people in the US, are infected with HCV. Infected individuals have or will develop liver disease with clinical outcomes ranging from an asymptomatic carrier state to active hepatitis and cirrhosis. Chronic infection is also strongly associated with the development of hepatocellular carcinoma. HCV infection and its clinical sequelae are the leading causes of liver transplantation in the US. No vaccine is currently available. Several preparations of interferon alpha and interferon alpha-2b plus ribavirin are presently used for the treatment of chronic hepatitis C. [32] The best long-term response rates are obtained with a combination of interferon alpha-2b and ribavirin. However, only a minority of subjects treated with this combination achieves the desired result of no detectable serum HCV RNA 6 months after stopping treatment. [32] The optimal treatment with these drugs for all infected individuals, including those co-infected with HIV-1, has not been established because data on viral dynamics in response to treatment are scarce. Interferon alpha and ribavirin are non-specific anti-viral agents with incompletely understood mechanisms of action. They also are associated with severe and life-threatening toxicities, including neutropenia, hemolytic anemia and severe depression.
There is an urgent need for new therapeutic agents to combat HCV infection. A particularly attractive target for antiviral therapy is HCV entry into target cells because such inhibitors do not need to cross the plasma membrane nor be modified intracellularly. In addition, viral entry is generally a rate-limiting step that is mediated by conserved structures on the virus and cell membrane. Consequently, inhibitors of viral entry can provide potent and durable suppression of viral replication.
The HCV genome is a 9.4 kilobase positive-sense, single-stranded RNA molecule that encodes a single polyprotein of ˜3000 amino acids. [42] A number of isolates have been characterized and found to exhibit considerable sequence diversity. Virus sequences can be divided into major genotypes (exhibiting <70% sequence identity), and further into subtypes (exhibiting 80-90% identity). [53] Genotype 1 (subtypes 1a and 1b) predominates in North America, Europe, and Japan. [46] There is no clear differences in pathology associated with the different genotypes.
Despite the sequence diversity among isolates, many features are held in common. The genomic RNA contains a long 5′ non-translated region (NTR) of about 340 nucleotides, followed by a single long open reading frame (ORF) encoding a polyprotein of about 3000 amino acids. [42] A short 3′ NTR is followed by a polyA sequence and 98 highly conserved nucleotides (the “X” region). Translation of the RNA is mediated by an IRES element in the 5′ NTR. The polyprotein precursor is processed to generate at least ten proteins: from amino- to carboxy-terminus these are termed C, E1, E2, p7, NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B. [19] The C protein constitutes the nucleocapsid; E1 and E2 are transmembrane envelope glycoproteins; p7 is of unknown function; the various NS proteins are nonstructural proteins with replication functions. Polyprotein cleavage in the structural region (C-p7) is catalyzed in the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) by cellular signal peptidases. Cleavage of the polyprotein in the nonstructural region (NS2-NS5B) is mediated by HCV encoded proteinases. NS2 and NS3 constitute a protease that cleaves the NS2-NS3 junction. NS3 is a dual function protein, containing at its amino-terminus a serine protease domain responsible for cleavage at the remaining sites in the precursor, and an RNA helicase / NTPase domain at its carboxy-terminus. NS4A is thought to enhance or direct the protease activity of NS3, while the functions of NS4B and NS5A are unclear. NS5B is an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) and the catalytic subunit of the replicase for the virus. This enzyme recognizes the 3′ end of the RNA and carries out RNA synthesis to create a minus-strand RNA. The 3′ end of the minus strand is then similarly recognized by the RdRp to initiate synthesis of plus strand RNAs. As these progeny viral RNAs are made they are packaged into assembling virions. HCV particles bud into the ER and are transported out of the cell by microsomal vesicles. [42]
There are few animal models for HCV infection. These include the chimpanzee [22][27][45] which is an endangered species. Another model is the SCID-BNX model, whereby immunodeficient mice are implanted with human liver tissue that is infected with HCV as described. [54] Studies of viral replication in vitro have largely depended on infection of cell lines or primary hepatic cultures with sera of HCV-infected patients. [4][5][23][24][26][29][44][51] However, the levels of viral RNA in these infected cultures are very low and can only be detected by PCR. [4][5][23][24][26][29][44][51] In an important recent advance, Lohmann et al. [30] replaced the structural genes in a complete subtype 1b genome with the neomycin phosphotransferase gene followed by the IRES of the encephalomyocarditis virus. In the resulting construct, the phosphotransferase gene was downstream of the HCV 5′ NTR (containing the HCV IRES), while the HCV nonstructural genes were downstream of the encephalomyocarditis virus IRES. RNA was transcribed from this construct and transfected into the human hepatoma cell line, Huh-7. After selection in neomycin, cell lines were obtained which showed robust replication of the transfected mini-genome; viral RNA could be detected by Northern analysis and viral proteins could be detected by immunoprecipitation. There is an urgent need for additional animal models of HCV infection.
HCV entry into host cells requires attachment of the viral particle to the cell surface, followed by fusion of the viral envelope with the cellular membrane. This process is mediated by the viral envelope glycoproteins E1 and E2. Two proteins, named E1 and E2 (corresponding to amino acids 192-383 and 384-750 of the HCV polyprotein respectively), have been suggested to be external proteins of the viral envelope which are responsible for the binding of virus to target cells. HCV E1 and E2 have been expressed recombinantly in a number of forms and using a variety of expression systems. Two recent reports have described fusion and entry mediated by E1 and E2 ectodomains fused to the TM domain of the VSV G envelope glycoprotein. [28][49]
In mammalian cell-based expression systems, the molecular weight of mature, full length E1 is ˜35 kD and that of E2 is ˜72 kD. [19][31][48] The amino-terminal residues of mature E1 and E2 were determined experimentally. [21] Endoproteolytic processing of the HCV polyprotein converts E1 and E2 into type-1 membrane-anchored proteins. [19][48] Furthermore, E1 and E2 form non-covalently associated heterodimers, from hereon referred to as E1/E2. [8][19][37][41] Fully processed E1/E2 heterodimers are not exported to the cell surface, but are retained in the ER, where HCV budding occurs. [9][10][11][12][43] Analyses of E1 and E2 N-linked glycosylation patterns further showed that these proteins are retained in the ER without cycling through the Golgi. [12][34] The ER retention signals are located in the TM domains of E1 and E2. [6][7][14] Replacing the TM domains of E1 and E2 by the TM domains of plasma membrane-associated proteins, or mutating charged residues in the TM domains of E1 and E2, results in cell surface expression of the envelope glycoproteins. [6][7][8][14] Such TM domain modifications, however, also abrogate E1/E2 heterodimerization. [7][36] The dimerization and ER retention signals of E1 and E2 therefore cannot be dissociated. Deletion of the entire TM domain of E1 and E2 results in the secretion of soluble, monomeric ectodomains of the envelope glycoproteins. [12][13][35]
To date, two human cellular proteins, CD81 and low-density lipoprotein (LDL) receptors, have been implicated as putative receptors that mediate HCV entry [25], and glycosaminoglycans have been suggested to play a role in the nonspecific attachment of HCV to cell. [52] Uses of the CD81 in the treatment and diagnosis of HCV infection are disclosed by Abrignani et al. in the international patent application WO 99/18198. Studies have demonstrated that the recombinant soluble E2 ectodomain binds specifically and with high affinity to human and chimpanzee CD81, but not to CD81 from other species. [15][20][38][39] However, these results have come into question in light of a recent studies, including one showing that tamarin CD81, a species that is refractive to HCV infection, also binds soluble E2 with high affinity. [33] Even though a number of studies have defined the structural determinants of the human CD81/E2 interaction, direct functional proof of CD81-mediated HCV fusion and entry is still lacking. Moreover, CD81 is expressed on numerous tissues outside of the liver, and thus CD81 tissue distribution fails to explain the cellular tropism of HCV. Similarly, studies to date have failed to demonstrate a direct interaction between LDL receptors and the HCV envelope glycoproteins. [52] In addition, LDL receptors are widely expressed on tissues other than liver, and thus its expression does not explain the tropism of HCV.
DC-SIGN (Dendritc Cell-Specific Intercellular adhesion molecule 3-Grabbing Nonintegrin, Genbank accession number AF209479) and DC-SIGNR (DC-SIGN Related, Genbank accession number AF245219) are type II membrane proteins with close sequence homologies (77% identity in amino acids). DC-SIGN is expressed at high levels on dendritic cells; DC-SIGNR is expressed at high levels in liver and lymph nodes but not on dendritic cells; and both molecules are expressed on endometrium and placenta. [40][47][3][17]
The proteins are C-type (calcium-dependent) lectins that possess all of the residues known to be required for binding of mannose. DC-SIGN and DC-SIGNR bind the HIV-1 surface envelope glycoprotein gp120, which possesses high-mannose sugars, and this binding is inhibited by mannan. [47][3][17] Both DC-SIGN and DC-SIGNR bind infectious HIV-1 particles and promote infection of susceptible T cells in trans. [40][47][3] European patent applications EP 1046651A1 and EP 1086137 A1 describe the use of DC-SIGN in compositions and methods for inhibiting HIV-1 infection. The entire contents of these applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Like DC-SIGN and DC-SIGNR, the lectin Galanthus nivalis (GNA lectin) from snowdrop bulbs avidly binds carbohydrates and glycoproteins possessing high-mannose structures. Notably, GNA lectin avidly binds HIV-1 envelope glycoproteins. [18][50] In addition, GNA captures the HCV envelope glycoproteins [13], which contain high-mannose carbohydrates. Based on these findings, we have discerned that DC-SIGN and DC-SIGNR avidly bind HCV envelope glycoproteins and thus serve as receptors for the virus.
To our knowledge, no association has been made between DC-SIGN, DC-SIGNR and HCV infection. DC-SIGN and DC-SIGNR are also able to mediate internalization, as required for cellular entry and infection by HCV but not HIV-1. In addition, DC-SIGNR in particular is expressed at high levels in liver, the primary target organ for HCV infection. Since the ability of DC-SIGN and particularly DC-SIGNR to serve as receptors for HCV has not been previously appreciated, this discovery affords the opportunity to treat or prevent HCV infection through therapies or vaccines that block the specific interaction between HCV and these receptors.